<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priorities by ShayneyL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686943">Priorities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL'>ShayneyL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna is in a bad mood.  Seven showing up uninvited does not improve it.  Or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Priorities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Femslash February 2020. The prompt is #12 on this <a href="https://howverychaotic.tumblr.com/post/190387518095/i-couldnt-find-a-prompt-list-so-i-made-one-if"><i>Star Trek</i> prompt list</a>, "Klingon."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/35e221081b0c8f883c427335ca735be9/dbfc944d85570f2d-6b/s1280x1920/86298e869ac80993fd234046466f3a40128d9f46.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>       B'Elanna got out of the sonic shower, and put her undershirt and shorts on, not her nightgown.  She had been ordered to get some sleep, but had some thought of maybe sneaking back to Engineering, after Carey had gone to bed.  She just wanted to make sure the dilithium replacement operation was complete.  Where was that padd, now?  There.  She picked it up and began reviewing the relevant specifications, pacing as she read.</p><p>       The door to her quarters slid open, and Seven strode in, bold as brass.  She was, as always, coolly beautiful.  Irritatingly so.</p><p>       B'Elanna scowled.  "Why don't you try assimilating some manners one of these days?  There's these things called door signals."</p><p>       "Lt. Carey was right," Seven said.  "You were exhausted, and making mistakes."</p><p>       B'Elanna gaped at her.  "I did not make mistakes!"  That wasn't precisely true, but B'Elanna was not in the mood to admit it.  "That <i>p'taq</i> is the one making a mistake!  I can't believe he went behind my back to the captain."</p><p>       "Lt. Carey is not known for being disingenuous."</p><p>       "And I am?"  Deciding she didn't want Seven to answer that, she continued. "I'm not in the mood for this.  Who invited you, anyway?"</p><p>       "I invite myself," Seven said.</p><p>       "You're not welcome.  Go away!" B'Elanna yelled, throwing the padd at Seven's head.  Seven easily evaded the projectile.  B'Elanna was looking for something else to throw, when Seven shoved her against the wall, kissing her deeply, then biting at her lips.</p><p>       Startled, B'Elanna fought back, but Seven was even stronger than she was.  She managed to pull away.  "How dare you!"</p><p>       "Resistance is futile," Seven replied, and resumed kissing B'Elanna.</p><p>       Against her will, B'Elanna found herself kissing back.  She cursed her Klingon nature, for the millionth time.  Anger was so tightly linked with sex for her; she was so wet she was soaking through her thin underwear.  She pulled away again, roaring, then bit Seven's cheek, hard.</p><p>       Aroused, but faintly horrified, she watched the blood drip down Seven's beautiful face.  B'Elanna couldn't help herself.  She leaned forward, licking at the blood, the metallic taste fogging her senses with lust.  She needed…needed…</p><p>       "I know what you need," Seven said.  Had B'Elanna spoken aloud?  She didn't know, didn't care.</p><p>       Seven picked her up as if she weighed nothing, and carried her to the bed.  B'Elanna's undershirt and shorts were ripped away, leaving her naked before Seven's calm gaze.  Seven was shrugging off her biosuit, revealing flawless, creamy skin, accented with the occasional metal implant.</p><p>       "What do you think you're…" B'Elanna lost the ability to speak, as she felt Seven's sensuous lips kissing her breasts, then sucking.  "Oh…oh, harder, harder!"  Finally, finally, Seven began using her teeth, biting.  "Yessss!"  B'Elanna was lost for a moment in the sheer pleasure of the sensation, then once again tried to fight back.  But Seven easily overpowered her, holding her down.</p><p>       "You require this," Seven said.  "You will comply."</p><p>       "No, I won't, you Borg bitch!  <i>Oh…</i>" Gasping, B'Elanna felt warm, flexible tubes slip into her vaginas.  Seven's assimilation tubules.  Oh, she wouldn't, she couldn't…  Oh, damn, it felt so good.  They began vibrating, thrusting in and out in an alternating rhythm.  B'Elanna thrashed and shrieked, but Seven was so strong there was nothing she could do but take it, until she couldn't take it any more.  B'Elanna kicked at the bed, trying to escape the delicious torture, but found herself thrusting her hips toward it instead.  When Seven began rubbing and pinching B'Elanna's clits with her fingers, it was too much.  Her orgasm slammed through her, overwhelming, irresistible, wonderful, making her writhe and scream.  She almost blacked out with the sheer pleasure.</p><p>       "Oh, god," B'Elanna panted, as soon as she could speak again.  "That was…thank you, Seven.  I really needed that today."</p><p>       "I know."  Seven rolled off, settling beside her.  Her blonde hair was tousled, a soft, pretty blush across her cheeks.  Such a stunningly beautiful woman.  Who knew what B'Elanna needed, and was willing to give it.</p><p>       It would be easier with a Klingon lover.  But it was humans B'Elanna had always been attracted to.  Humans, who struggled to understand her needs, let alone fulfill them.  Max had loved her, and tried to avoid angering her, not comprehending that she needed to be angered.  Tom, on the other hand, was frequently infuriating, without even trying.  That was why she'd been so attracted to him for so long, despite their problems.</p><p>       Seven, though…she was everything B'Elanna wanted, though it had taken a long time for her to realize it.  She leaned over to kiss Seven's soft, magnificent breasts, so generous compared B'Elanna's own.</p><p>       Apparently, Seven was not in the mood for foreplay.  She took B'Elanna's hand and moved it down.  "You will stimulate my clitoris until I achieve orgasm.  Now."</p><p>       Seven was nothing if not direct.  Another time, B'Elanna might rebel, tease her, make her beg, but right now she was too mellow and content.  So she smiled, and obeyed.  She put an arm around her lover, and trailed a hand down to Seven's slick, hairless sex.  She stroked her softly at first, then harder, dropping soft kisses on her beautiful face.  The bite mark was already healing, thanks to Seven's Borg nanoprobes.</p><p>       They had a varied sex life, but this was what Seven liked the most, gentle and face to face.  Seven sighed and trembled, bucking eagerly.  B'Elanna was always amazed that she could reduce this powerful, self-possessed woman to helpless quivering with a single finger.</p><p>       B'Elanna stroked faster, and used her other hand to caress the metal implant on Seven's upper arm, making her moan.  Seven was extremely sensitive around her implants.  B'Elanna kissed the star-shaped implant on her cheek, flicking her tongue over it.  Seven shivered all over, then arched off the bed, crying out as she climaxed.</p><p>       "I love you, B'Elanna Torres," she said as soon as she got her breath back.</p><p>       "I don't deserve you," B'Elanna said, smoothing Seven's golden hair.  She was so lovely, especially at moments like this, a delicate, rosy flush coloring her pale, perfect skin.</p><p>       "Yes, you do.  You deserve someone who makes you their first priority.  Someone who gives you what you need, not just what he needs."</p><p>       It was hard for B'Elanna to believe that.  She understood it intellectually, but she had never really been a priority for anyone.  Her father left her because she was too Klingon.  She had never been Klingon enough for her mother.  And she'd come to realize that she was way down on Tom's list, somewhere behind racing shuttles and playing Captain Proton with Harry.  Seven did put her first, and it was hard to believe she was actually worthy of it.</p><p>       Seven read the doubt in her eyes.  "Sometimes I wish I could assimilate you, so you would understand your own perfection," she said, making B'Elanna laugh.</p><p>       "That seems a bit drastic.  I'll do my best to believe your words instead."  Suddenly drowsy, she kissed Seven's sweet lips, snuggled against her, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>